deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sebastien Dussault
}} '''Sebastien Dussault' is one of the main characters of Devious Maids. He is a Beverly Hills realtor, but also a married man locked in a ironclad pre-nup by his wife Jacklyn. Sebastien meets Carmen at a bar and, after he shows her demo to his wife, the two of them sleep together. They begin a secret relationship. Unbeknownst to everyone, however, Sebastien guards some dark secrets. Desperate for money, he allowed Olivia Rice to bribe him into an affair with Taylor Stappord, and this led to more than a few murders committed by the promiscuous Frenchman. When the truth comes out, he takes a group of people hostage and attempts to blow them up, but they ultimately escape and he ends up the victim of his own scheme. Biography 'Early Life' Originating from France, Sebastien spent years living on the Left Bank of the Sorbonne until finally moving to the United States where he eventually became a realtor, selling homes most notably in Beverly Hills. He buys a condo, which he still keeps even after marrying a music agent by the name of Jacklyn, who, due to her wealth, forces him to sign a prenuptial agreement in case they were to ever divorce. Their marriage went off to a great start, but over time they grew apart, leading to Sebastien having multiple affairs, including those with his yoga instructor and dog walker. Despite never truly catching him in the act, Jacklyn has forever suspected her husband's infidelities. They have tried couples therapy and nice vacations, but saving their marriage becomes inevitable. 'Season 2 }} Carmen meets a man named Sebastien at a bar, and she confesses to him that she is depressed because her best friend got engaged and her dreams are coming true. Now, Carmen wants to know when her dreams are going to come true. Sebastien asks what big dream is, and Carmen says she wants to be a famous singer. Sebastien is surprised but Carmen gives him her demo to prove to him that she is a good singer, and leaves the bar. After being fired, Carmen heads to the bar to drown her sorrows and runs in to Sebastien once again. He reveals he listened to her demo and knows a major record producer and he gave her Carmen's CD and got her a meeting with the label. Carmen is so grateful she heads to Sebastien's hotel and has sex with him. Afterwards, Carmen is ready to leave because she needs to help Rosie get ready for her wedding. Sebastien tells her he wants to see her again because he likes her. He also adds that he wants to be honest with her. Carmen is afraid: she thinks he lied about the meeting, but Sebastien tells her the meeting will happen, but the music executive she will meet is his wife. Carmen is stunned. Season 3' }} Having heard the Stappords moved back to Beverly Hills, bringing with them their newly adopted daughter Katy, Olivia Rice, former wife of Michael Stappord, sets a new plan into action, hoping to tear apart the relationship between the man she loves and the woman he is now with. Due to some recent tension in their marriage, Michael had believed Taylor to be having an affair, despite the fact that she wasn't. Olivia uses this to her advantage and hires Sebastien Dussault, having him approach Taylor in a park and sweet talk her, thus setting her up to have an affair. Taylor, meanwhile, was depressed over her deteriorating marriage with Michael, and that her new daughter seemed to want nothing to do with her; with no one else to talk to, Taylor confided in Sebastien, which led to more than she bargained for... }} Over the course of four months, Sebastien continues his affair with Carmen, and even goes as far as renting a house for her to stay in due to now being homeless. When upset that her friend, Marisol, has been neglecting her and her other close friends, Carmen confides in this with Sebastien, but he is instead more interested in having sex. This irritates Carmen at first, who is starting to believe Sebastien only rented her the house to keep her around for sex; Sebastien is offended by this, and asks if she truly believes he would just go around renting homes for anyone he didn't care about. Realizing this, Carmen finally gives in, and the two have sex. The following day, however, after hanging up after a bad conversation with Marisol, Carmen heads downstairs where she finds Sebastien showing the house around to what appear to be potential buyers. She realizes he never actually rented a home for her, but let her stay in one of his listings. When alone, he confesses that he wanted to do something nice for her, but couldn't afford it; it isn't him that's rich, but his wife. Realizing she is falling in love with Sebastien, but there being no possibly future to the relationship, Carmen decides to end things. Sebastien tries confessing his love for her as well, but due to recent events, she finds this hard to believe. }} Knowing that Michael will be leaving for his business trip after stopping by Marisol's book party, Taylor decides to call over her new lover, Sebastien Dussault. What neither one of them knew, however, was that Michael had hired a friend, tennis pro Louie Becker to catch Taylor in the act. While Taylor and Sebastien made love in the bed the former shared with Michael, Louie waited until the two got decent and made themselves known; he took the pictures, prepared to go to Michael. However, not wanting to risk Jacklyn finding out about his affair, Sebastien tries fighting Louie for the camera, but accidentally shoves him onto the glass coffee table, shattering, and impaling Louie in the back with a shard. Not knowing what to do now, they argue about how to cover it all up, but Taylor excuses herself to walk Katy back to bed, who had heard noise from earlier. Sebastien then takes matters into his own hands, and starts chopping up the body; he plants different pieces all over town, including a leg and a hand in Evelyn Powell's and Gail Fleming's respective gardens. }} Sebastien calls Carmen, once again professing his feelings for her, but is again turned down, for Carmen does not trust herself with him, nor does she know what she truly wants. Later on, Sebastien arrives at the Powells home, and Carmen, believing him to have been stalking her, tries to turn him away. However, it becomes known that Sebastien is actually the Powell's realtor, there to help them sell their home. Evelyn meets with the two, and tells Sebastien that if he needs anything, then Carmen will be at his service. When the Powells leave the house, and Carmen is left alone to clean, Sebastien stops by, having been given a key so he may enter whenever he pleases. Finally, after a lot of persuasion, Sebastien convinces Carmen to make love to him. The two begin passionately kissing and undressing, but they soon hear the Powells have returned home, and Adrian, wishing to get a night-cap, heads to the room the two are currently in. Carmen is annoyed that she let Sebastien get to her like this, and attempts to keep Adrian out of the room so he may get away. She ends up smashing his hand in the door, but all is well for Sebastien as he makes it out of the house without getting caught. Learning that Taylor's new maid, Blanca Alvarez, is starting to ask questions, and piece together what happened on her and Sebastien's night together, he kidnaps her from the Stappords' home, leaving nothing behind but the necklace Blanca once wore. }} Sebastien meets with Carmen at the Powells' home, wanting to discuss the events of the previous night. Carmen, however, still does not wish to continue their affair, believing Sebastien to be bad for her, even going as far as to comparing him to chocolate. With a bit of persuasion though, Sebastien is able to convince Carmen to go out to dinner with him. These plans are cancelled that evening, however, when Sebastien stops by to alert Carmen that he has last minute plans with his wife, Jacklyn. This frustrates Carmen, but she decides to get back at him by bragging about the new pair of shoes Adrian Powell bought her, claiming that he believes she is a good paid, and felt the need to reward her. Sebastien realizes that there's more to it, and so Carmen goes on to tell about Adrian's S&M fetish, and how he wishes for Carmen to partake in it with him. Sebastien points out that Carmen must realize what this would make her if she accepts money for sexual favors, but she points out that Sebastien is doing the same thing by staying with Jacklyn; she also says, with irony, how Sebastien was right: the beauty of their relationship is they do not control one another. }} Sebastien's frustration with Carmen serving as Adrian's dominatrix worsens, and he continues to request she stop. Adrian, however, comes to learn Carmen is having an affair with a married man, and someone he knows, none-the-less. Sebastien later meets with Adrian, for the latter wishes to find a home with a room that can eventually be converted into a dungeon, but with Sebastien knows this has to do with his S&M fetish, he nearly loses his temper. Needing to get away from Adrian, he claims he's going to be late meeting with his wife for lunch, but when meeting with Carmen in private, Adrian sees the two kiss. Taylor later calls Sebastien in tears, wanting to know where Blanca is, for she thought he had just paid her off and to leave town. Sebastien assures that no harm was brought to the maid, despite that not entirely being the case. Adrian, meanwhile, confronts Carmen about her kiss with his realtor, when she wishes to end their sessions. Adrian promptly uses his maid and Sebastien's affair as a means of blackmail, threatening to go to Evelyn, which will cost her and Sebastien their jobs. }} Adrian has a new toy he wishes to try out during his sessions with Carmen, but when it proves to cause potential harm, she refuses. Adrian attempts to blackmail her though, threatening to go to Jacklyn Dussault about her affair with Sebastien, and when this doesn't work, he insults her singing. She ends up going through with it, but when the electrocuting results in Adrian becoming unconscious, Sebastien is alerted and rushes over immediately to help. He's not happy to see Carmen has continued the sessions, but she explains he's been blackmailing her, and so they drag his unconscious body to call for help. With Marisol's help, Carmen goes to Evelyn and explains the situation, but manages to keep her job when talk of a lawsuit being filed comes up. Later, Carmen meets with Sebastien and reveals she went to Evelyn, but made sure to not mention him. They're relieved they no longer have to worry about Adrian blackmailing them, and then they share a moment; however, Carmen believes he won't always be there for her since he has a wife... but Sebastien has an idea to get out of his pre-nup. }} While Sebastien keeps Carmen in the dark about his plans of getting out of his prenup, he continuously visits a home, while in a mask, where he keeps Blanca locked up in the basement. As he brings her meals, he ignores her pleas for freedom; this, however, doesn't keep the imprisoned maid from taking matters into her own hands and plotting her own escape. Carmen later shares news with Sebastien that she was approached during her performance at a piano bar, but reveals that the agent she was recommended to is none other than Sebastien's wife, Jacklyn. She wishes to turn down the offer, but Sebastien tells her she can't, revealing himself that that was his plan. He wants to use Jacklyn to make Carmen a star, that way they can be together and still have money. This disgusts Carmen though, and she refuses to go through with it. Sebastien makes his way back to the home where Blanca is suppose to be locked, but finds her escaping. He catches her in time though, and proceeds to drag her way. While Carmen, in the meantime, meets with Jacklyn, and ends up accepting her offer, Sebastien is busy killing Blanca and hanging her to make it look like suicide. He writes a note and stages it as if she's responsible for Louie Becker's murder. Later, he brings Evelyn to the home, for it's one of his listings, and he has it so the two stumble upon the hanging body. }} Word gets out about Blanca's alleged suicide, and unbeknownst to Sebastien, none of the four maids believe it to be true; they know their friend was murdered. Carmen later meets with Jacklyn while Sebastien blows up the former's phone. Discovering that Carmen is seeing someone, and wanting to get to know her client as much as possible, Jacklyn insists on a double dating being set up. This is bad news for Carmen, who has to come up with a fake date in order to keep her affair with Sebastien a secret. Doug, a waiter from a coffee shop is selected, and so everyone meets for dinner, during white Carmen witnesses Sebastien and Jacklyn fight, the latter of which brings up numerous women her husband has cheated on her with in the past. Sebastien later finds Carmen to be upset after the dinner, who has come to realize the problem was never Jacklyn, but that it was him. Carmen later visits Jacklyn at her office and comforts her, but as the two get close, Jacklyn seems to misread signals, and she kisses Carmen, startling the client. }} Carmen goes to Sebastien about the kiss with Jacklyn, and so he decides to use this to their advantage, and asks for Carmen to seduce his wife so that he can walk in and catch them in the act, thus breaking the prenup. Though she's unwilling to at first, Sebastien is able to ware her down, especially after accepting a text to meet up with her on Carmen's phone. Sebastien later meets with Adrian to discuss where they are on selling the house, leading to Sebastien unintentionally helping Adrian with the current problem he faces with his new foster son. That evening, Carmen meets with Sebastien, but when he ends up stuck in traffic, this gives Carmen time to eventually back out of seducing her lover's wife. When Sebastien does eventually arrive home, he sees Carmen has already left; Jacklyn wishes to speak with her husband, but he ignores her, instead wishing to make a phone call first. Unbeknownst to everyone though, when Sebastien steps into the other room to call Carmen, he phone vibrates from beneath the couch cushions in the other room. Jacklyn finds the phone and sees who's calling, and ultimately pieces it all together. }} Sebastien meets with Carmen, who admits she cannot go through with seducing Jacklyn after how nice she's been to her. The two, however, quickly realize Carmen left her phone, which means Jacklyn may have found out about their affair. Carmen is able to get to her though, and brush it off as Sebastien simply being her realtor, which Jacklyn seems to believe. Carmen and Sebastien then agree to put their affair on hold until the former's album is released, out of fear of getting caught, but have sexual intercourse one final time to make up for what time they will lose. This comes back to haunt them though, for Carmen's guest appearance on a talk show is ruined when instead of playing a preview of Carmen's album, a recording of her making love to Sebastien is shown for all watching to see. Carmen realized Jacklyn knows the truth about her and Sebastien's affair, and is left complete and utterly humiliated. Having watched the show, Sebastien visits Carmen later on, who wishes to put an official end to their relationship, for her life has been ruined because of their affair and she is now left with nothing. Sebastien argues that Jacklyn now wants a divorce though, meaning they can finally be together; however, Carmen faces the harsh reality that she does not like who she is when she is with him. Despite his need for her, she still turns him away. He is later contacted that evening though, by Olivia Rice, who thanks him for his assistance, and alerts him she is sending him the rest of his money for helping her. }} With Sebastien out of her life, Carmen spends more time focused on her work at the Powells', and that includes watching over their new foster son, Deion. Watching Deion be in their lives, it gets her thinking often about her own child that she had years prior - a girl - that she gave away for adoption. When Deion's biological father re-enters the picture though, he ends up wanting to take Deion back, and that leaves Carmen watching the heartbreak that befalls Evelyn and Adrian. Seeing this, it gets her realizing that she does not wish to spend her life alone, with no one, and so she makes her way back to Sebastien's apartment. He's confused as to why she's there, at first, but when admitting her situation, he opens his door, welcoming her in with opened arms. }} Carmen and Sebastien soon become engaged, which is quickly announced to the former's friends; however, Carmen starts to have her doubts when a woman stops by their apartment, claiming to be Sebastien's yoga instructor. Believing him to still be having affairs with other women, Carmen starts searching through his belongings, leading her to discover a ski mask, gloves, and Blanca's missing dress. Upon making this discovery, realizing her lover to be responsible for the murders of Blanca and Louie Becker, Sebastien arrives, gun in tow. Marisol, meanwhile, has found out as well, and tries to warn Carmen, but Sebastien gets to the phone first, and directs her to the Powell's home. There, Carmen, Marisol, Evelyn and Adrian are all held hostage, and soon Michael Stappord, who was called to bring over money to unknowingly help aid Sebastien's escape. The truth behind the murders is told to all, and Michael, furious to learn Sebastien has been having an affair with Taylor, threatens his life; Sebastien, however, shoots and kills him before he ever has the chance. With everyone now knowing the truth, Sebastien decides none of them can leave, and so he turns on the gas, planning to blow up the house once getting away. Carmen distracts Sebastien long enough though, claiming she wishes to still be with him, giving Marisol enough time to break free and knock him out, proceeding to free everyone else too. The police are soon alerted once everyone is to safety, and Sebastien is called out; however, once regaining consciousness, he accidentally knocks over the controller of one of Adrian's sex toys, which sparks, and when mixing with the gas spreading through the air, blows up the entire home with Sebastien inside. Trivia *Of the main characters, Sebastien has only formally met Marisol, Rosie, Carmen, Zoila, Evelyn, Adrian, Taylor, and Michael. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 301 09.png Promo 301 10.png Promo 301 32.png Promo 301 34.png Promo 301 35.png Promo 301 36.png Promo 303 02.png Promo 303 21.png Promo 304 06.png Promo 304 07.png Promo 304 08.png Promo 304 09.png Promo 304 10.png Promo 307 09.png Promo 307 10.png Promo 309 05.png Promo 313 05.png Promo 313 13.png Promo 313 14.png Promo 313 15.png Promo 313 16.png Promo 313 17.png Promo 313 24.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Featured Articles